DRABBLES!
by Growing a peach tree
Summary: Lots of oneshot drabbles written to make fun of popular pairings. Complete crack. Enjoy
1. Birthdays are for kinks

**I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR THIS.**

**Basically, this is going to be like a lot of oneshot drabbles teasing the horrible fandoms, the OOC-ness of most fanfics, strange bonds, ect. Trust me, all popular pairings are mockable whether they're liked or not. So if you don't like your sweet little pairing made fun of, GO. AWAY! **

**Otherwise…Enjoy!**

**1. **My birthday gift is…

Bunbun liked birthdays. It meant the day could revolve around her. That's always great. And she remembered all the items she'd placed on the birthday wish list! Golden wristwatch, golden bracelets, golden tickets for that chocolate factory, golden chocolate factory, golden Lynn statue – why not? Did she remember to mention that she liked gold a lot?

She jumped to her feet when she heard a knock on the door. Opening it up, Bunbun saw that standing at her doorstep was none other than Lynn. Excellent! One of the few who could remember Bunbun's birthday mostly due to the fandom deciding that Lynn always did something on her birthday for whatever reason.

"Lynn!" Bunbun threw her arms around the white haired man in a hug. After she pulled away, she finally realized that Lynn was carrying every sex toy imaginable. Basically the author couldn't be bothered listing them all. Bunbun raised an eyebrow. "Those for me?"

Lynn shrugged. "I was thinking of giving them to Fekin after we're done with them but whatever."

He was up to something. "...Done with them?"

"Well yeah. I didn't buy you anything so I figured that-"

"What about stealing me something?"

"I stole all this equipment at the least!"

"Hmm." Bunbun raised an eyebrow at Lynn referring to all the sex toys as 'equipment'. "So when you say that we'll be done with them, do you mean...?"

Lynn nodded. "Yup. Birthday sex. Didn't you always want to get deflowered for your birthday?"

"What?" Bunbun squeaked; her face turning bright red. "I put gold items on my wish list! Not an enormous sex session!"

The thief held up a pair of handcuffs. "Well, these are gold if that compensates for anything."

Bunbun stared at the handcuffs thoughtfully for a moment. "Those are some nice handcuffs..." She suddenly snapped back to the situation at hand. "No! I object! Just because smut gets written for characters on their birthdays doesn't mean you have to deflower me on _my_ birthday!"

"It... doesn't?" Lynn gave the birthday girl a blank stare. "But what else am I supposed to give you?" Bunbun wasn't sure how to answer. Lynn was obviously mixing up fandom traditions with the real world. But then again, Bunbun couldn't really tell at times whether she was in the real world or in some fandom.

Amon suddenly burst into the room. "Bunbun! I am here to deflower you!"

Lynn glared at Amon. "Back off," he growled, "I already called dibs." Bunbun scratched her head and wondered when Lynn called dibs on her.

"But it's my birthday too!"

"Then we can have a threesome. There's enough equipment to go round," Lynn pointed out. Amon nodded thoughtfully and suggested that they ring up Fekin and Amara to come and join and make it a fivesome. "Hey that's a good idea! It'll be a party!"

"Fuck yeaahhhhh!" Amon cheered. Bunbun facepalmed because that qualifies as a word now. Was every birthday like this when you're an attractive female hanging out with attractive males? Was it some kind of screwed up fate?

But hell, Bunbun was definitely going to call dibs on those gold handcuffs.


	2. Lynn plus the internet

**I don't own Omegle or YC! or anything mentioned here except perhaps the drabble plot. More Lynn and Bunbun fun, this is mostly Lynn-centric. And this was used mainly to tease that fandom where Lynn's aggressive and mean and totally bitchy to people he meets on the net. That's why he met Bunbun on the net and they became a cannon. Obviously.  
I was totally pooped out when I wrote this, and I wrote it to cheer myself up so... yeah, don't kill me if it sucks? XD  
Enjoy~**

**4. **Omegle

Lynn decided to register to every damn website he could find on the internet. Youtube, Facebook, Hotmail, you name it and he signed up to it. Then he did some scams and tricked a couple hundred people into giving him lots of money. With that money he decided to buy some new sex toys for when another birthday bops up. Ohoho, that time with Bunbun...

Of course, ever since the incident on Bunbun's birthday, Bunbun hadn't spoken to him. In fact, the teenager decided to go visit some people in China as an excuse to get away from Lynn. This didn't worry Lynn, though, because the white-haired lord found out Bunbun's email address and spammed it every single fucking day.

One day, Lynn decided to get on a website known as Omegle. From what he heard from Scar, Omegle was an anonymous chatting service that sets you up with a random user to have conversations with. Some people trolled it; some people were looking for someone to webcam with and other dirty desires while some wanted a proper conversation. The latter group were fools. Nobody finds a proper conversation on Omegle. Not for long anyway.

Lynn clicked to start a conversation. He had no idea how he was going to play this. Actually, he knew he'd end up trolling everybody but he pretended to he didn't.

Stranger: hello! ^_^  
You: wtf is ^_^  
Stranger: o.o  
Stranger: an emoticon, silly! It's supposed to be a happy face ^^;;  
You: okay now wtf is o.o  
Stranger: uh oo;;  
You: oo;; reminds me of that Amara person somehow  
Stranger: you know her?  
You: ...oh shit  
Stranger: ): don't swear. Are you friends with Amara?  
You: are you one of the Jay's stupid friends by any chance?  
Stranger: I'm not stupid! D:  
You: ok now wtf is D:  
Stranger: who are you?  
You: are you sure you should be asking a stranger that? :P  
Stranger: wtf is :P  
You: Touché.  
Stranger: I'm Aru btw! ^_^  
You: oh I'm Lynn.  
Stranger: wow of all the people I get connected to on Omegle, it's the guy who wants to kill Jay or something  
You: yeah! and you're next! :D  
Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Lynn scratched his head and wondered how the hell his first Omegle conversation of the day was with someone he actually knew. He wasn't quite sure what to think of this and when he realised that he talked to a friend of Jay's for much longer than he needed to, it was time to troll Omegle or mock the users or something.

Stranger: Warning! The police can see your IP address and if you give your age, sex and location, they will come and arrest you.  
You: Amara, shrimpy sixteen year old female, and I luv friends! ^_^  
Stranger: omg!1 the police will be after you very shortly!  
You: do you want my home address? :D

The white-haired man found himself cracking up at what he was planning to do and accidentally clicked himself out of the conversation to go look up Sarasa's address. When he found it, he realised what he'd done and sighed in disappointment.

Oh well, time to start one more!

Stranger: hi I'm bored as hell  
Stranger: China can get really boring  
Stranger: wait a second, why am I on Omegle?  
You: ...no friggin way  
Stranger: huh?  
You: Bunbun?  
Stranger: o_o!  
Stranger: u_u Scar are you on Omegle again  
Stranger: you're influencing like  
Stranger: everyone with that damn site  
Stranger: even me as you can tell =/  
You: lol  
You: you didn't respond to my emails  
Stranger: huh? Lynn was the only one to send me emails  
You: exactly. My emails  
Stranger: oh fuck  
Stranger: Lynn?  
You: :D  
Stranger: of all the friggin people on the planet  
Stranger: I get stuck with a man who deflowered me against my will  
You: dude you were like screaming  
You: "MORE LYNN MORE"  
You: what else am I supposed to do?  
Stranger: u_u okay I only said that once  
You: three times, actually  
You: I counted.  
Stranger: ugh. I knew I shouldn't have gone on Omegle  
You: you shouldn't have said you're in China, dumbass  
Stranger: hmph  
You: well, seeing as we're both here  
You: wanna cyber?  
Stranger: o/o!  
Stranger: u/u  
Stranger: x\\\x  
Stranger: friggin hell Lynn  
Stranger: I don't cyber on the internet  
You: then let's get together sometime ;D  
Stranger: see this is why I'm staying in China for the meantime! o/o  
Your conversational partner has disconnected.

Lynn sighed. Bunbun could be so disagreeable sometimes! Scar would agree to cybering. Ah well, never mind! Lynn decided to go bug Bunbun on Facebook instead. And maybe give Amara's address to a different person during the next Omegle session.

**Yeah, I totally didn't get the fandom where Lynn's a rough person and he starts cussing at Bunbun. I'm a fangirl, I don't think he'd do that o_o;; But you know, that's just me, the person with common sense. *rolls eyes*  
Still, I had fun writing this XD I hope you enjoyed~**


	3. Too many characters!

**Don't you love writing meaningless drabbles when you're bored? I have no clue what's with this one. Everyone's OOC, and everyone's crammed in Eric's house. **

**5. **Closets Are A Metaphor... Probably

"Okay Bunbun, I've decided!" The Joker spoke up all of a sudden while Bunbun sipped a cup of tea. Butterfly glared at the former lord and grabbed Bunbun's thin wrist, knowing that he was up to absolutely no good. And i'll add absolutely no description just to match most of your favorite fanfics from any fandom. Don't look at me like that. You know you've read a few. Even I have.

"What have you decided this time?" Bunbun asked, casually shoving Butterfly away.

"I'm going to seduce you in front of everyone and instead of being completely freaked out, everyone will erupt into an 'awww' as if PDA is okay," The Joker replied, licking his lips in a seductive manner. If you find that to be a good seduction technique. Actually he was half-eyeing up the plate of cake Luke was holding.

Amon gave him the thumbs-up. "PDA is always okay in fanfics."

"Why is someone always trying to seduce me in fanfics anyway? Am I a boy-magnet or something?" Bunbun asked with a frown.

"Totes," everyone nodded in unison.

"Yeah, I'd seduce you," Arctic commented.

"Me too," Shikra agreed.

"And me," Scar said as he eyed Bunbun up.

"Me too," SA agreed. All the boys frowned at her.

"But you're a girl," SH pointed out.

"It's good you know what gender your own sister is," Rafael commented.

"Your gay so sis, you have to seduce Rafael, not Bunbun," SH told his sister nervously.

"But I'm not," SA said.

Lynn chuckled. "Oh SA, still in the closet."

SA scowled. "I'm not in the closet, Lynn! I'm in your bedroom!"

"Ooh, even better."

Luke sighed. "SA, the closet is a metaphor for saying that someone is gay but won't admit it."

"There's nothing to admit!" SA fumed. "And I don't have a closet! I have a wardrobe!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" The Joker looked from one person to another, curious.

"No, a wardrobe is spelled with a W, and a closet is spelled with a- wait, who are you, evil three thousand year old spirit of the old Lord of Darkness, known as the Joker and who doesn't have a particular name as of now?"

"Actually, we're both called Lynn."

"What?" Gabriel burst out. "But that's just confusing! Not to mention highly unlikely."

"Oh, just wait until book 35 where there's three of me running around," Lynn chimed in. "Even the bloody fangirls have a hard time keeping up with that!"

"Aren't you going to seduce each other?" Lyla spoke up randomly.

"Yeah," Raoul agreed. "Go seduce Bunbun!"

"I brought a video cameraaaa!" Irakene announced with a grin.

Bunbun stood up, causing a shift in the crowd within Eric's room. It didn't help that some Sunny entered the room to try and seduce Angel, thus make the crowd more of a squashfest. "I'm leaving to go ask Ariya on a date, making me lesbian and ruining tons of fandoms. You try and stop me."

"Shit, we can't have that!" Lynn yelled. "Quick! Y, K, Rafeku, Irakene, Shikra, Luke, Saito, Zebeh, Pam, Fekin, Scar, Moribana, Rin, Tori, Uriel, Raguel, Satan, Amon, Gabriel, Remiel, Dee, Silvy, Emily, Kaireku, Seraphim, Konkuhic, Zach, TE, Kasae, Ryoko, Saragael, Mu baek, Zazu, Fang, Eric, Mitch, Dawn, SH, SA-"

"Just say 'Everyone', damn it," Tenious sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't want the Joker and his lot to do anything so I can't say everyone now can I?" Lynn pointed out.

"Just start again!" Irakene called out.

And while Lynn started to list off every character in the world of YC!, Bunbun managed to escape Eric's bedroom.

"...and then there's SH. Have I listed everyone?" Lynn asked.

"You said my name twice," SH pointed out. "And you forgot Kann."

"Who?"

"And you missed Cheshie," Pam added.

"How many characters does this manhwa have?" Zazu asked out of curiosity.

"I love how this drabble went from seduction to sexuality to names to the number of characters this series has," Scar commented with amusement.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**So do I, Scar. Review? XD**


End file.
